Tout est de la faute du Chat Noir Défi
by AveEgo
Summary: Un nouveau président, un français désespéré, et un anglais qui tente de lui remonter le moral par le biais d'une soirée.. L'apocalypse ne saurait être pire.


**Cette fois.. C'est pas un OS tout vieux et recopié, mais un défi histoire d'inauguré mon compte. Et franchement, merci à ceux qui m'ont donné toutes ces idioties. J'en ai bien chialé. Je promet pas que ça soit aussi drôle que l'on peut l'imaginer, mais bon. ~ Présence d'OC (Antigua-Et-Barbuda ainsi qu'Emilie-Romagne sont à Hamano et le Val d'Aoste et la p'tite Fidji de moi. Moldavie, il ou elle fait juste joli(e).) Vocabulaire pas joli parfois. Voililou. ~**

* * *

**/!\** Tout d'abord. Aucune Nation n'a été maltraité, du moins, nous n'avons pût empêché aucun de ces actes. **/!\**

**P**arce que oui, ce soir là avait vraiment été pire que n'importe quelle soirée arrosée sur la Terre de l'Univers de l'Espace. Les Mayas avaient prédit la Fin du Monde en 2012, les Nations l'avaient juste un peu avancé. Pourquoi ? Comme vous devez tous le savoir, un certain môssieur est devenu le président de notre très chère France.. Puis.. Enfin.. Allemagne et France sont "le couple noyau" de l'Europe, voyez-vous..? Bah, ce président avait pas géré depuis son arrivé. Son surnom en Allemagne, le Chat Noir. De quoi nous faire déprimer la représentation humaine de la France. Sauf que quand il déprime, c'est Angleterre qui paye les frais. Sympathique, non ? Alors pour faire changer les idées à son "ami", il avait organisé une fête avec les quelques Nations qui avaient daigné lui répondre.. C'est-à-dire les nordiques, traînés de force par Finlande qui trouvait que "c'était un moyen de se rapprocher et de passer un bon moment", même si Islande avait lui, été amené par Hong Kong. Ce dernier avait aussi apporté son jumeau Kowloon. Puis comme Chine avait dit oui aussi, Taiwan et Corée du Sud en profitèrent pour s'incruster. Italie du Nord, désireux d'obtenir une soirée avec Allemagne, et Angleterre souhaitant éviter que le blond vienne, laissa deux de ses régions venir à sa place, Emilie-Romagne et Val d'Aoste, tout deux surveillés par Espagne. Ah, Ladonia avait aussi supplié Finlande d'escorter Kugelmugel et Wy, seul avec Sealand il se serait trop ennuyé.. Et pour finir, Roumanie, Moldavie, et Ukraine. Pourquoi ? Mais je vous en pose des questions !

**R**evenons-en aux faits, voulez-vous. Danoise, blonde, merveilleuse, odeur envoûtante.. Telle fût la description que Danemark donna de sa bière en montrant les packs qu'il avait soigneusement amené en cachette, et l'anglais ne semblait pas du tout apprécié. Puis comme Norvège avait écouté que la moitié, il lui avait balancé son alliance à la tête. Les femmes j'vous ju.. Ah. Les hommes aussi hein. Nous commençons la soirée ainsi : Dan' est célibataire, son amante est une bière, Norge nous fait sa petite crise passagère, Angleterre se débarrasse de l'amante.

« -Hey Ice, tu devrais pas consoler ton frère ?

-C'est PAS mon frère.

-ET ICE ME RENIE. »

**D**euxième partie de la soirée, les regards sont portés sur le couple d'adolescent : Hong Kong et Islande. Le plus petit était donc entrain de bégayer pour expliquer à son frère qu'il ne le reniait pas, mais qu'il était un grand garçon maintenant, et qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire dans les Histoires des "ex-"fiancés. Le brun, lui, se faisait harceler par son jumeau qui était carrément contre l'islandais, puis par Taiwan et Corée qui faisaient des paris en toute innocence. C'est tout. Pour le moment.

« -Mamma ! _Cria le rouquin en tirant le pull de sa "mère"_,

-Niin ? _Questionna le finlandais_,

-Sealand il dit que, tu battras jamais le record du monde de chamallows dans la bouche. Mais.. Tu es la maman la plus forte, hein ? »

**M**ême si le pauvre Finlande était un homme, le suédois l'avait trop souvent appelé "sa femme" pour que leurs "enfants" puissent le considérer comme tel. Et en tant que mère, Finlande devait être parfait, irréprochable.. Mais les chamallows, c'est pas trop son truc. Bien sûr il aime les bonbons ! Les salmiakkis. Les goûts du finlandais sont trop "originaux" pour être compris. Mais bon, il se retrouva tout de même devant ses deux fils et leurs amis micro-nations avec un paquet de chamallow. Et un, et deux, et trois, et dix, et treize, et vingt-deux, et vingt-huit et..

« - TREEEEENTE. Mamma winner ! _Déclara le ladonien ce qui suscita plus de spectateurs_,

-Mais ! _Protesta le jeune anglais_,

-Je les connais mieux que toi ! ~ Avoue que je suis leur meilleur fils !_ Chantonna le rouquin_,

-NEVER. Hein Wy ? Wy ? Hééé Wy ? »

**L**e finlandais venant à peine de comprendre la raison qui les avaient poussé à parier sur sa.. Grande bouche on va dire, était simplement de la jalousie entre frères. Puis si Sealand commençait à s'agiter autour de l'australienne, c'était simplement car ils formaient un petit couple. Si ce n'est pas mignon ! Mais voilà, Sealand est un gamin, Wy une enfant assez mature, donc leur relation est des plus fragiles. Il aurait dû se méfier de l'artiste autrichien, malheureusement, Ladonia venait de lui apprendre que Kugelmugel était un homme. De la concurrence, zut. L'anglais péta littéralement les plombs puis.. N'oublions pas justement qu'il est ANGLAIS, qu'il a des idées étranges parfois.. Comment éloigner l'autrichien de sa belle ? Envoyer ce dernier dans la chambre de son soit-disant grand frère gentleman, et envoyer Ladonia en lui disant que dans cette pièce se trouvait la toute nouvelle version Pokemon Noir 2 et Blanc 2. Autant dire que le ladonien courut comme si sa vie en dépendait, paradoxalement, Kugelmugel ne se pressa pas, et pour combler le tout, se trompa de chambre. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était occupée par notre french lover.. Haha..

« Honhon.. Que tu es mignon toi. Viens voir France-nii-san. ~ »

**L**e français, de nature pas très net, avait un peu forcé sur la bouteille en compagnie de Norvège et Islande. Les trois avaient déprimé à coup de saké, vingt-cinq verres chacuns. Kugelmugel se vit donc offrir un strip-tease made in France qui l'inspira fort bien pour une peinture qui ferait pâlir Autriche. Mais, ce n'est qu'un détail. Puis ! Continuons dans les strip-tease voulez-vous. Vous n'avez de toute façon pas le choix, car c'est comme ça que s'est déroulé la suite des évènements.. Norvège était entrain d'en faire un aux nordiques, sauf Ladonia qui était trop occupé à chercher les jeux. Suède cacha les yeux de Finlande qui lâcha un cri très viril, Danemark applaudissait et Islande.. Eh bien, Ice-kun était trop occupé à danser la macarena sur la table avec un string pizza. C'te classe hein.. Hong Kong n'en revenait pas, de voir l'islandais habituellement si coincé faire ça.

« -Iceee.. Si tu te rhabillais ? _Demanda le hong kongais qui de toute façon, ne le voulait que pour lui_,

-Meuuuh il fait chaud. Piiis c'est la fêteuh ! Heyyy macarena ! »

**B**ref. Discuter ne marchant pas, autant un profiter un tout petit peu. Pas méchamment, sinon il mourrait dès que son petit-ami reprendrait ses esprits, alors il attrapa le danseur par les épaules et l'embrassa, ce qui provoqua un cri de fan de la part de Corée du Sud et Taiwan qui venaient tout deux de perdre leurs pris, mais vu la tournure qu'avait prit les choses, c'était pas plus mal. On retrouva donc les deux compères yaoistes dans la rue, l'une dansant Moussier Tombola en bikini, le haut soigneusement rembourré, et l'autre..

« VIVE DSK ! Viens Nafistou Dialo ! ~ »

**C**ria le coréen en caleçon, déboulant dans les rues londoniennes. Chine resta perplexe face à tout ça, mais méga perplexe de la mort qui tue, et quand il se retourna vers Kowloon (qui d'ailleurs lui faisait toujours la tête), il fût surpris de le voir le tirer pour faire.. "La queue leu leu" avec Espagne. Version non-censuré mes petits, heureusement, je n'expliquerais pas plus.. Allons plutôt voir quelque chose de plus saint. Ca vous dit ?

« -N-Norge ? Et si tu nous écrivais un beau texte ? _Suggéra le finlandais pendant que le danois rhabillait le norvégien_,

-Une rédaction..? Voui maîtresseuh ! _S'écria ce dernier, le poing en l'air avec une bouille à vous tuer le danois_,

-..B-Bien. »

**A**ngleterre, à la demande des nordiques, donna un bloc de feuilles et un stylo à Norvège, aussitôt fut-il servit qu'il commença son chef d'oeuvre qu'il donna tout fier de lui à Finlande pour que celui-ci lui donne une note. Mais cinquante lignes avec une faute à chaque mot.. Une histoire de lapin rose.. Même Ladonia, et dieu sait qu'il préférait l'informatique, écrivait de plus belles choses. Bon.. Il était saoul et carrément craquant, donc il lui mit un "A+". ( Oh et, oui, il a trouvé Norge mignon.. :kofkof: )

**R**evenons-en à la queue leu leu. Pourquoi vous demandez-vous sans doute, car trois personnes viennent de débarquer, Antigua-Et-Barbuda, Fidji et Romano, le trio s'ennuyait quelque peu et ne comprenait pas où était Espagne, ils avaient donc appeler le frère de Romano.. A un mauvais moment d'ailleurs hum.. Enfin, celui-ci après avoir reprit son souffle, on se demande bien pourquoi, leur parla de la soirée, évidement, le trio rappliqua. Et à peine eurent-ils ouvert la porte qu'ils découvrirent : Ukraine et Roumanie se battant pour le pays qui les sépare c'est-à-dire Moldavie. Ce dernier termina dans les seins de la soviétique avec le roumain collé au derrière. What else ? Romano, cherchant son ancien tuteur, commença à ouvrir toutes les chambres. Chambre une, un rouquin qui geek. Chambre deux, un français qui pleure car un certain artiste a peint son intimité trop petite. Chambre trois, deux régions du Nord de l'Italie du Nord, qu'il reconnut assez vite en vu de la position. Emilie-Romagne à califourchon sur la Vallée d'Aoste qui frôlait l'arrêt cardiaque. Bon, qu'Aoste était entrain de mourir ne l'inquiéta pas, mais qui aurait sût que la mignonne Emilie-Romagne soit dominante ?

**L**'italien retourna dans le salon pour annoncé qu'il n'avait pas trouvé l'espagnol quand il vit cet idiot faire l'étrange manège avec les asiatiques devant une Fidji terrorisée par les araignées qu'Antigua lui montrait en lançant ses chaussures sans raison précise. Il resta debout un bout de temps, scrutant cet énorme foutoir, car il n'existe aucuns mots pour décrire ce à quoi il assistait. Romano attrapa donc une chaussure de l'antiguaise et s'installa sur la table, se roulant en prenant soin de ne pas tomber.

« Je suis un cochon. Un cochon. Je suis un cochon mort. Gruiiiik. »

* * *

**Alors voici la liste des défis que j'ai eu. xD **

**-Ice qui danse la macarena en string pizza. (J'en ai chialé. Merci. xD) Fait.**

**-Tino qui se met trente chamallows dans la bouche. (C'est mieux que des salmiakkis. :3) Fait.**

**-Wy qui ignore Sealand pour qu'il pète des plombs. ( Owi du WyxSea. ** ) Fait.**

**-Francis qui.. Fait un strip-tease pour Kugel. (.. T'as pas honte ? xD) Fait.**

**-Emilie-Romagne qui tient tête à Aoste pour le soumettre. (Puisque je te dit que j'ai raté mon dessin et que c'est un pur viril dominant ! D: -ornot-) Fait.**

**-Ukraine et Roumanie qui se battent pour Moldavie. Ukraine la prendra et la mettra dans ses seins pendant que Roumanie la gardera contre lui. (Sale ukrainienne. Les roumains shine ! xD) Fait.**

**-Norge qui fait une rédaction d'au moins cinquante lignes avec une faute à chaque mot. Sauf pronoms, déterminants, etc. (Je te hais toi. xD) Alors, je m'excuse, en voulant enregistrer ma connexion a sauté. Tu vois, j'aime pas faire des fautes, mon ordinateur non plus. :3 "Fait".**

**-Corée du Sud qui sort en caleçon en criant "Vive DSK ! Viens Nafistou Dialo !" (.. Omg. C'est quoi CA ? xD) Fait.**

**-Kowloon qui fait la queue-leu-leu à poil avec Chine et Espagne. (Oh le sous-entendu.. :3 T'aimes maltraiter mon Kowloon ? Hein ? xD) Fait.  
**

**-Taiwan qui nous danse un Moussier Tombola en bikini. Le haut du bikini rembourré. (Toujours la même folle pour me mettre des trucs comme ça. 8D) Fait.**

**-Norge bourré qui fait un strip-tease aux nordiques, sauf Ladodo. (Vous voulez tuer Norge en plus ? C'est Dan qui est content. ~) Fait.**

**-Romano qui fait le cochon mort sur une table avec une chaussure à Antigua. (Comme dans Amnesia ? :'D "C'est la valse des cochooons ! ~") Fait.**

**-Antigua qui s'ramène pour traumatiser Fidji avec ses araignées. (Naaaah. M'wife, t'es vilaine. xD) Fait.**

**-Un de tes persos qui ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool doit boire au moins 25 verre de saké. (Je peux refaire une vanne sur le saké ? ** .. Bref. xD T'as pensé à quoi pour ça ? xD ) Fait.**

**-Hong Kong qui embrasse Ice. ( T'essayes de te faire pardonner ? :'3 Je t'aime m'wife. ) Fait.**

**En bref. C'était pire qu'un défi, pire que Koh-Lanta. Si un jour je daigne recommencé.. Je suppose que ça ne pourra pas être pire. xD Pis, désolé, désolé, désoooolé. x)**


End file.
